14 Września 1998
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata (w tym: Wiadomości) 8.00 Murphy Brown (176) - serial komediowy, USA 8.20 Giełda 8.30 Wiadomości 8.40 Prognoza pogody 8.45 Dla dzieci: Tik tak 9.10 Dla dzieci: Mama i ja 9.30 Dla dzieci: Domowe przedszkole 9.55 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 10.05 Dotyk anioła - serial obyczajowy, USA 10.55 Śmiechu warte - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 11.20 Pani Jola zmienia swoje życie (1) - program edukacyjny 11.40 U siebie: Powitajmy drogich gości 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy program informacyjny 12.20 Eko-echo (powt.) 12.40 Jakość życia 12.50 Dzieje kultury polskiej (1): Narodziny 13.45 Ach te okienka - serial edukacyjny 14.00 Dla dzieci: Tik tak (powt.) 14.30 Teleexpress Junior 14.40 Byle do dzwonka - serial dla młodzieży, USA 15.05 Rower Błażeja 16.10 Flesz - Wiadomości 16.15 Moda na sukces (682) - serial obyczajowy, USA 16.40 Tydzień Prezydenta 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Klan (115) - telenowela, Polska 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.00 Forum - program publicystyczny 18.50 Reporter 19.00 Wieczorynka: Zwierzaki - cudaki 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody 20.10 Gliniarz z dżungli (2/13) - serial przygodowy, USA 20.55 Zagraj w reklamę - Vena '98 21.10 Teatr TV: Israel Horovitz 22.25 W centrum uwagi - program publicystyczno-informacyjny 22.40 Hiszpania - egzamin dojrzałości 23.05 Wiadomości oraz Sport 23.20 Rodzina Statystycznych 23.50 Mistrzowie kina: Woody Allen - Zbrodnie i wykroczenia - film obyczajowy, USA 1.25 Piąta pora roku 1.50 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.30 Dziennik krajowy 7.50 Studio urody 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 Fitness Club (22/26) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 9.00 Świat kobiet - mag. 9.30 Każdą chwilę dzieciom: Żyjesz z sercem mojego syna 9.55 Każdą chwilę dzieciom: Szalona młodzież - film dok. 10.30 Legendy wyspy skarbów (22/26) - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 11.00 Zwariowany nauczyciel (8/26) - serial obyczajowy, Włochy 12.00 Złotopolscy (69) - telenowela, Polska 12.30 Familiada - teleturniej 13.00 Panorama 13.20 Dziennik krajowy 13.40 Skaidi, u zbiegu dwóch rzek (2/9) - serial dla młodzieży 14.20 Kabaret "Potem" i przyjaciele - program rozrywkowy 14.55 Studio urody 15.10 Przystanek Alaska (102) - serial obyczajowy, USA 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Program wojskowy 16.30 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 17.00 Dla młodych widzów: Po rozum do głowy 17.30 Program lokalny 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.35 Va banque - teleturniej 19.05 Wydarzenie tygodnia 19.35 Cosby (43) - serial komediowy, USA 20.05 Hallo Szpicbródka, czyli ostatni występ króla kasiarzy - komedia muzyczna, Polska 21.50 Dwójkomania 22.00 Panorama 22.35 Sport telegram 22.45 Auto - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23.10 Ludzie Hitlera (3/6): Joseph Gobbels - serial dok. 0.10 Magazyn literacki 0.40 Sielska kraina - film muzyczny, USA 2.25 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Gdańsk 07.00 (WP) Detektyw Bogi - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Zwierzęta czterech pór roku - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Niebezpieczna zatoka - serial przygodowy 08.00 Panorama 08.10 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 08.30 (WP) Życie zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 09.00 (WP) Maria z przedmieścia - serial obyczajowy 09.50 (WP) Elitarne jednostki bojowe - serial dokumentalny 10.45 (WP) Podwodne spotkania - serial dokumentalny 11.15 (WP) Dzikie, dziwne i nieznane - czyli świat dzikich zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 11.40 (WP) Regiony - program publicystyczny 12.10 (WP) Szukając cudów (Looking for Miracles) - film obyczajowy, Kanada 1990, reż. Kevin Sullivan, wyk. Zachary Bennett, Patricia Gage, Paul Haddad, Patricia Phillips (104 min) 13.55 (WP) Sztuka i wyobraźnia - serial dokumentalny 14.30 Etos - magazyn katolicki 14.55 Motorsport - magazyn 15.15 Historie z tej ziemi: Cygaro z Elbląga 16.10 Panorama 16.15 Studio Trójki 16.40 (WP) Maria z przedmieścia - serial obyczajowy 17.30 Pół godziny dla rodziny 18.10 Panorama lokalna - wydanie główne 18.30 Gdański dywanik - program publicystyczny 19.15 Tygodnik gospodarczy 19.30 (WP) Badacze dalekich stron - serial popularnonaukowy 20.00 (WP) Elitarne jednostki bojowe - serial dokumentalny 21.00 (WP) Regiony - program publicystyczny 21.30 Panorama - wydanie wieczorne 21.45 Punkt - temat dnia 22.00 (WP) Podwodne spotkania - serial dokumentalny 22.30 Kamerton - magazyn muzyki poważnej 22.50 Studio Trójki 23.00 Policjanci z dzielnicy 23.15 (WP) Trzy młyny (2/3) - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1984, reż. Jerzy Domaradzki, wyk. Ewa Dałkowska, Franciszek Pieczka, Jerzy Zelnik, Jan Kociniak 00.05 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Poranek z Polsatem 7.45 Polityczne graffiti 7.55 Poranne informacje 8.00 Garfield (70) - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.30 Renegat (64) - serial sensacyjny, USA 9.30 Żar młodości (529) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 10.30 Komisarz Rex (20) - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 11.30 Nikita (2) - serial sensacyjny, USA 12.30 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 13.30 Disco Polo Live (135) - program muzyczny 14.30 Rekiny kart: gra - zabawa 15.00 Garfield (71) - serial animowany, USA 15.30 Twój lekarz - magazyn medyczny 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Piramida: gra - zabawa 16.45 Komisarz Rex (21) - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 17.45 Świat według Bundych (123) - serial komediowy, USA 18.15 Pomoc domowa (33)- serial komediowy, USA 18.45 Informacje 19.05 Renegat (65) - serial sensacyjny, USA 20.00 One West Waikiki (3) - serial kryminalny, USA 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 21.00 MEGA HIT: Oscar - komedia, USA 23.00 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 23.05 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.25 Polityczne graffiti 23.35 Program publicystyczny 0.10 Dziki kraj - western, Kanada/USA 1.50 Muzyka na bis 3.40 Pożegnanie TVN 6.30 Dzień dobry w TVN 6.35 Kropka nad i... 6.55 Dzień dobry w TVN 7.00 Fakty, Sensacje XX wieku 7.45 Kucyki i przyjaciele - serial 8.10 Zwierzątka ze sklepiku - serial 8.35 Słynne kreskówki - serial 9.00 Mowgli (2) - serial dla dzieci 9.30 Esmeralda (10) - serial 10.30 Manuela - telenowela 11.30 Jolanda (175) - telenowela 12.00 Telesklep 12.30 Czas to pieniądz - teleturniej 13.00 Teleplotki - kulisy wielkiego świata 13.30 Maraton Uśmiechu - liga dowcipów 13.55 Kucyki i przyjaciele - serial 14.20 Zwierzątka ze sklepiku - serial 14.45 Słynne kreskówki (11) - serial 15.15 W naszym kręgu (117) - serial 15.45 Szkoła złamanych serc - serial 16.15 Bajer w Bel-Air (85) - serial 16.43 Co za dzień - prog. rozryw. 17.15 TVN Fakty Regionalne 17.30 Pod dobrą gwiazdą - wróżby, przepowiednie, horoskopy 18.00 Esmeralda - serial 18.55 Pogoda 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Czas to pieniądz - teleturniej 20.00 Wędrowiec (8) - serial 21.00 Diagnoza: morderstwo - serial 22.00 Supergliny - magazyn 22.30 Nie do wiary - opowieści 23.00 TVN Fakty 23.05 Kropka nad i 23.25 Pogoda 23.30 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 0.00 Ulica miłości (3) - serial erot 0.30 Hardcastle i McCormick - ser. 1.30 Horoskop Davida Harklaya 1.45 Granie na ekranie TV 51 Zielona Góra 08.00 Baśnie Braci Grimm - serial animowany 08.30 Detektyw - serial kryminalny, W. Bryt. 09.25 Tylko jedno życie - serial, USA 11.00 Paco Rabanne - reportaż 11.30 Gotowanie z dziadkiem 11.40 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki ze świata showbiznesu w filmowym skrócie 11.55 Złote lata - serial, USA 12.45 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 13.30 City - serial, USA 14.00 Antonella - serial, Argentyna 15.00 Wielcy kreatorzy mody - serial dokumentalny, Kanada 15.30 Loving - serial, USA 16.00 Don Kichot - serial animowany dla dzieci, Hiszpania 16.30 Opiekunki - serial obyczajowy, Hiszpania 17.00 Teledyski 17.15 Nie na żarty - magazyn społeczny 17.30 Informacje TV-51 17.50 Nasze wiadomości 18.00 Tylko jedno życie - serial, USA 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Podaj dalej - teleturniej 20.00 Quincy - serial kryminalny, USA 20.55 Opiekunka (Au Pair) - film obyczajowy, Niemcy/W. Bryt. 1994, reż. Angelika Weber, wyk. Clare Woodgate, Anna Nieland, Elisabeth Schofield, Justin Chadwick (92 min) 22.35 Informacje TV-51 22.45 Jubilat sport 23.00 Na ryby - magazyn wędkarski 23.30 KALEJDOSKOP FILMOWY: Droga do Welville (The Road To Wellville) - komedia, USA 1994, reż. Alan Parker, wyk. Anthony Hopkins, Bridget Fonda, Matthew Broderick, John Cusack (117 min) 01.30 Gry nocne - program interaktywny Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 7.00 Program dnia 7.05 Dziennik krajowy 7.25 Sport telegram 7.30 Uczmy się polskiego (2): Pierwsze kłopoty (powt.) 8.00 Truskawkowe studio - program dla młodych widzów 8.20 Z dziecięcej półki 8.30 Powrót Arabeli (19/26): Trójprzymierze znowu razem - serial dla młodych widzów (powt.) 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Spojrzenia na Polskę - program publicystyczny (powt.) 9.30 Polonica: Nie chcę być kochaną - film fabularny prod. francuskiej (powt.) 11.00 Spotkanie z balladą: Odlotowa wycieczka (1) - program rozrywkowy 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Wieści polonijne (powt.) 12.30 Klan (112) - serial prod. polskiej 12.55 Panteon 13.10 Czy nas jeszcze pamiętasz 13.30 Magazyn skandynawski 14.00 Jest jak jest (2/19): Jestem pod telefonem - serial prod. polskiej 14.30 Kult kina (powt.) 15.00 Panorama 15.20 Program dnia 15.30 Swój, Shik Kim - reportaż 16.00 Klan (112) - serial prod. pol. (powt.) 16.30 Szafiki - program dla dzieci 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Sportowy tydzień 17.35 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 18.00 Polonica: Capital City (2/10): Swami Ramananda - serial prod. angielskiej 18.50 Dziennik TV - program satyryczny 19.00 Auto-moto-klub - magazyn sportów motorowych 19.10 Reporter 19.20 Dobranocka: Eliasz i Pistułka (5/5): Ziołowa kuracja - serial animowany dla dzieci 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.00 Czarno-białe i w kolorze: Jutro Meksyk - film fabularny prod. polskiej (1966 r., 89 min) 21.25 Mała rzecz a cieszy - filmy animowane dla dorosłych 21.35 Znaki czasu: Cios w plecy - film dok. 22.30 Panorama 23.00 W centrum uwagi 23.15 Teresa Torańska przedstawia: Teraz wy - być rodzicem - widowisko publicystyczne 24.00 Wokół Beethovena - reportaż 0.30 Tydzień prezydenta 0.45 Powitanie widzów amerykańskich 0.50 Eliasz i Pistułka (5/5): Ziołowa kuracja - serial animowany dla dzieci 1.00 Wiadomości 1.25 Sport 1.29 Prognoza pogody 1.30 Polonica: Capital City (2/10): Swami Ramananda - serial prod. angielskiej 2.20 Dziennik TV - program satyryczny 2.30 Panorama 3.05 Czarno-białe i w kolorze: Jutro Meksyk - film fabularny prod. polskiej (1966 r., 89 min) 4.30 Mała rzecz a cieszy - filmy animowane dla dorosłych 4.45 Spojrzenia na Polskę - program publicystyczny (powt.) 5.05 Sport z satelity: Jest nadzieja - reportaż 5.30 Klan (112) - serial prod. pol. (powt.) 6.00 W centrum uwagi 6.15 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 6.40 Sportowy tydzień 7.00 Zakończenie programu Canal + 07.00 Muzyczny Budzik 07.30 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 07.50 Cyberia 08.00 Mundial Fudbol - magazyn piłki nożnej 08.25 Łapu-capu 08.30 (K) Odznaka zdrady (Badge of Betrayal) - film sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Sandor Stern, wyk. Harry Hamlin, Michele Greene, Linda Doucett (106 min) 10.20 (K) Samotna droga długodystansowca - film dokumentalny 11.05 (K) Co lubią tygrysy - komedia, Polska 1989, reż. Krzysztof Nowak, wyk. Wojciech Pokora, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Dorota Kamińska, Anna Chodakowska (83 min) 12.30 (K) Kaskaderzy - film dokumentalny 13.00 (K) Wycieczki przyrodnicze - serial dokumentalny 13.30 (K) Każdy szuka swego kota (Chacun cherche son chat) - komedia, Francja 1996, reż. Cedric Klapisch, wyk. Garance Clavel, Zinedine Soualem, Renee Le Calm (96 min) 15.10 (K) DESER: Gorzka cytryna - film krótkometrażowy 15.20 (K) Sztuka latania (Fly Away Home) - film przygodowy, USA 1996, reż. Carroll Ballard, wyk. Jeff Daniels, Anna Paquin, Dana Delany, Terry Kinney (103 min) 17.05 (K) Hej Arnold - serial animowany 17.30 (K) Reboot 3 - serial animowany 17.55 - 20.00 OKNO OTWARTE NA GAPĘ: 17.55 Cyberia 18.00 Nie Przegap 18.30 Z pierwszej piłki - magazyn 18.53 Łapu-capu 19.15 Raport Salety 19.30 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 19.55 Sto zdjęć naszego stulecia - serial dokumentalny 20.00 (K) Space Tuckers - film SF, USA/Irlandia 1997, reż. Stuart Gordon, wyk. Dennis Hopper, Stephen Dorff, Debi Mazar (97 min) 21.40 (K) Tramwaj zwany pożądaniem (A Streetcar Named Desire) - dramat psychologiczny, USA 1995, reż. Glenn Jordan, wyk. Alec Baldwin, Jessica Lange, John Goodman, Diane Lane (150 min) 00.15 (K) Zabójcze radio (Radioland Murders) - komedia, USA 1994, reż. Mel Smith, wyk. Mary Stuart Masterson, Brian Benben, Ned Beatty, George Burns (112 min) 02.10 (K) Strach na wróble (Night of...) - horror, USA 1995, reż. Jeff Burr, wyk. Stephen Root, Elisabeth Bardones (80 min) 03.40 (K) La Strada - dramat psychologiczny, Włochy 1954, reż. Frederico Fellini, wyk. Anthony Quinn, Guilietta Masina (103 min) 05.25 (K) Udanych wakacji (Les Bonnes Vacances) - komedia, Francja 1996, reż. Pierre Badel, wyk. Rosy Varte, Gerard Hernandes (91 min) (K) - program zakodowany Cartoon Network/TCM 06.00 CARTOON NETWORK - SERIALE ANIMOWANE: Richie Rich 06.30 Miś Yogi 07.00 Dink, mały dinozaur 07.30 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 08.00 Struś Pędziwiatr 08.15 Laboratorium Dextera 08.30 Krówka i kurczak 08.45 Dwa głupie psy 09.00 Dastardly i Muttley 09.30 Rodzina Addamsów 10.00 Kocia ferajna 10.30 Odlotowe wyścigi 11.00 Figle Flintstonów 11.30 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 12.00 Scooby Doo, gdzie jesteś? 12.30 Droopy - mistrzem detektywów 13.00 Jetsonowie 13.30 Flintstonowie 14.00 Miś Yogi 14.30 Richie Rich 15.00 Kocia ferajna 15.30 Nowe przygody Kapitana Planety 16.00 Nowe przygody Jonny'ego Questa 16.30 Laboratorium Dextera 17.00 Krówka i kurczak 17.30 Dwa głupie psy 18.00 Co za kreskówka! 18.15 Struś Pędziwiatr 18.30 Flintstonowie 19.00 13 demonów Scooby'ego Doo 19.30 Nowe przygody Jonny'ego Questa 20.00 NOCNY SEANS FILMOWY TCM: Deszczowa piosenka (Singin' in the Rain) - musical, USA 1952, reż. Stanley Donen i Gene Kelly, wyk. Gene Kelly, Debbie Reynolds, Donald O'Connor (100 min) 21.40 Ucieczka Logana (Logan's Run) - film SF, USA 1976, reż. Michael Anderson, wyk. Michael York, Jenny Agutter, Farrah Fawcett, Peter Ustinov (114 min) 23.35 Deszczowa piosenka (Singin' in the Rain) - musical, USA 1952 (powt.) TV Białystok 07.00 (WP) Detektyw Bogi - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Zwierzęta czterech pór roku - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Niebezpieczna zatoka - serial przygodowy 08.00 Obiektyw - wiadomości poranne 08.05 To już ranek 08.30 (WP) Życie zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 09.00 (WP) Maria z przedmieścia - serial obyczajowy 09.50 (WP) Elitarne jednostki bojowe - serial dokumentalny 10.45 (WP) Podwodne spotkania - serial dokumentalny 11.15 (WP) Dzikie, dziwne i nieznane - czyli świat dzikich zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 11.40 (WP) Regiony - program publicystyczny 12.10 (WP) Szukając cudów (Looking for Miracles) - film obyczajowy, Kanada 1990, reż. Kevin Sullivan, wyk. Zachary Bennett, Patricia Gage, Paul Haddad, Patricia Phillips (104 min) 13.55 (WP) Sztuka i wyobraźnia - serial dokumentalny 14.30 Pogarda - serial obyczajowy 15.15 Za miedzą - magazyn regionalny 15.45 Program dnia 16.00 Obiektyw - flesz 16.05 W trosce o przyrodę - serial przyrodniczy 16.40 (WP) Maria z przedmieścia - serial obyczajowy 17.30 Magazyn sportowy 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Obiektyw 18.30 Program publicystyczny 19.00 Sekrety z życia maszyn - serial dokumentalny 19.30 (WP) Badacze dalekich stron - serial popularnonaukowy 20.00 (WP) Elitarne jednostki bojowe - serial dokumentalny 21.00 (WP) Regiony - program publicystyczny 21.30 Obiektyw - wiadomości wieczorne 21.45 Magazyn motoryzacyjny 22.00 (WP) Podwodne spotkania - serial dokumentalny 23.15 (WP) Trzy młyny (2/3) - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1984, reż. Jerzy Domaradzki, wyk. Ewa Dałkowska, Franciszek Pieczka, Jerzy Zelnik, Jan Kociniak 00.25 Program na wtorek Romantica 06:00 Ocalona (72) 07:00 Rosangelica (72) 08:00 Królowa dżungli (72) 09:00 Dla twojej miłości (72) 10:00 Ocalona (71) 11:00 Rosangelica (71) 12:00 Królowa dżungli (71) 13:00 Dla twojej miłości (71) 14:00 Ocalona (72) 15:00 Rosangelica (72) 16:00 Królowa dżungli (72) 17:00 Dla twojej miłości (72) 18:00 Ocalona (71) 19:00 Rosangelica (71) 20:00 Królowa dżungli (71) 21:00 Dla twojej miłości (71) 22:00 Ocalona (72) 23:00 Rosangelica (72) 00:00 Królowa dżungli (72) 01:00 Dla twojej miłości (72) 02:00 Zakończenie programu